Ripa 'Moramee (Earth-4001)
Ripa 'Moramee was a Sangheili Arbiter and commander of the Covenant Fleet of Glorious Interdiction during the Harvest campaign and other Outer Colony campaigns until his demise in 2531. After being punished for leading a failed coup against his clan's leadership on his homeworld of Malurok, 'Moramee was given the rank of Arbiter by the Hierarchs, mainly at the urging of the Prophet of Regret. In his new role, he led the Covenant attack on Harvest and the excavations of a Forerunner artifact on the planet surface. Shortly afterward, he assisted the Prophet of Regret in an attempt to reactivate a dormant Forerunner fleet on a Forerunner shield world, for which purpose he kidnapped the human scientist Ellen Anders on Arcadia. This led to a series of violent engagements against forces led by Captain James Cutter of the UNSC Spirit of Fire. 'Moramee was killed by Sergeant John Forge near the end of the battle, after which the shield world and the fleet upon it were destroyed by forces from the Spirit of Fire, making 'Moramee's mission a complete failure. History The history of Arbiter Ripa 'Moramee is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits Ripa 'Moramee was an extremely brutal and ruthless commander. Despite being a Sangheili, he showed an uncharacteristic, blantant disregard for Sangheili traditional values such as honor and arrogantly underestimated his foes, ignoring the advice of his subordinates. He is also extremely tall and muscular compared to most Sangheili. Before he met the Prophet of Regret, he felt the Great Journey didn't include one such as himself stating he would "be left here to rot like garbage". It was not till he was made an Arbiter that he proved himself to be fanatically loyal to the Hierarchs, especially the Prophet of Regret, and carried out his task to eradicate humanity with fervent zeal and efficiency as a means to secure his place in the Great Journey. He was also unusually violent and quick to anger. 'Moramee was noted for not discriminating who he directed his rage at. When his orders to open the Forerunner relic on Harvest were questioned by Field Master Re'gish Wamik, he verbally lashed out at his subordinate, telling him "I care not for your little life!" During a visit to the Apex Site, Regret pondered on how to activate the Forerunner ships contained within. Ripa's response was that he would "Take what we have!" in regards to the Covenant fleet; during this outburst, he made the considerably foolish decision of activating his energy swords in the presence of the Prophet of Regret, with no intention of using it before putting it away. This is a blatant disregard of both Covenant laws, as he drew a weapon in the presence of a Hierarch, and traditional Sangheili customs—a drawn weapon is said to "demand blood" before it can be stowed again, although this could be because he was demanding the blood of humanity. His status as Arbiter most likely kept the Honor Guard present from killing him on the spot, though they did react slightly. While at the Apex during an attempted interrogation of Ellen Anders, he struck a Sangheili Zealot—throwing him to the ground and presumably knocking him unconscious—upon being informed that the UNSC Spirit of Fire had followed them to the shield world. This is clearly unacceptable behavior, as the Sangheili who was knocked down not only did nothing wrong, but also held a very high rank. As the Arbiter, 'Moramee was very arrogant and bold. Ripa was known to toy with his enemies, fighting more to cause pain than to kill. When he fought Sergeant John Forge, he took the time to taunt the Marine at several points, which included insulting the rest of the human species at the same time. Considering his strength, he also could have easily killed Forge outright with the punch to his stomach or at least follow with a killing blow, but instead opted to hold back so as to make Forge suffer for his last few moments. The Arbiter also showed a particular fondness for grabbing humans by the neck, as seen several times in his interactions with Ellen Anders and John Forge, at one point lifting and dragging Anders by the throat despite orders to capture her unharmed. This is probably an expression of his cruel and dominating behavior, as it is likely that 'Moramee would take pleasure in demonstrating his physical superiority over the humans. This arrogance and sadism would eventually prove to be his downfall in his final battle with Forge, during which he chose to taunt and humiliate his opponent while he could easily have killed the human after he gained the upper hand. Trivia *Early renders of 'Moramee depict his Arbiter armor with various additions to the Halo 3 Arbiter armor, including a mouth guard and spiked wrist guards. These were removed in later versions, probably because they were radically different from the standard Arbiter armor. *It appears as though 'Moramee's energy swords may be integrated into his armor. If one looks carefully enough, the hilts of his swords can be seen flipping out from their concealed position on the Elite's wrists upon activation. This would explain his ability to draw his blades so quickly, and the reason he appears to possess no visible weapons when not in battle. If this is so, then the swords are detachable given the fact that he lost both during his final battle with John Forge who was able to wield one against 'Moramee. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Sangheili (Earth-4001) Category:Males Category:Grey Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Animal Traits Category:Reptilian Traits Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Claws Category:Scaly Skin Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Covenant members (Earth-4001) Category:Ministry of Preservation members (Earth-4001) Category:Fleet of Glorious Interdiction members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Expert Combatant Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Armor Users Category:Sword Wielders Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Force Field Generation Category:Invisibility Category:High Body Count Category:Death in Combat Category:Impaled Category:Killed by John Forge Category:Versions of The Arbiter